sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
David Payne (ColonelDawid)
David Payne (actually David Alexander Payne) is a human living on Earth. He got to Beach City through emergency landing with his aircraft-like time machine due to lack of fuel and landing gear failure. Now he's trying to stay alive, regretting his life and pretty much not caring about most of people. The roleplayer of him is ColonelDawid and the character made his debut in roleplay named "Holly Jolly". Backstory (tl;dr version) >1886 - born in a poor family in the areas of partitioned Poland >served for the British during WW1, continued studying medicine and took a ferry to work as a doctor after that >served for the American paratroopers back in WW2; lost that meaning of living >boredom until 1985 - held in cryo chamber at his demand, frostbitten in 2048; establishment of his army 8 years later >2078/2079 - renaming the army (and the areas "liberated" by them) into Western Siberian Union (with territories occupying the Soviet Russia, Mongolia, and part of China) >'1st September, 2079 (2016 irl)' - invasion of Beach City performed by his forces and their allies from the Union of Socialist European Nations, possessing the European continent; ended up with small casualties from both armies and claimed as one of the most meaning "interventions" and shortest bloodsheds in post-2077 world, being also a devastating success in propaganda; Crystal Gems (except Lapis Lazuli and Peridot as they weren't on their side yet) taken prisoner but treated with more respect >2080 - the time-travel happened (but to 2017 instead of 90s); frontal lobe damaged during the landing, causing him to nearly forget about what he did and why. Hobbies He mostly likes marching; shooting (both recreationally and during combat); basically doing what a typical soldier would do (sit in a trench, be under stress (which causes him to gain a bit of morale as well) or be in middle of action e.g.). He might be shown with a different weapon (except AKs, sniper rifles and HMGs) as he absolutely loves firing weapons of Soviet/Russian origin. Appearance (clothing & cybernetics) Officially he was wearing a blue fur coat with white rimming, black, long-sleeved shirt, jeans, jump boots and a riot helmet. After he was revealed (unconscious) by the CGs that he was manning the aircraft, he was wearing an oddly-looking, leathery, dark gray pilot jumpsuit with a white eagle on his right arm and a reflective white stripe on his left one (along with black sweaterlike, long-sleeved shirt under it). As an accessory - a navy blue "personal information processor" on his right hand which is used to store items; a satchel for carrying some (obviously) stuff like ammunition; a pair of trapeze dogtags around his neck with some holographic coding on them and a detachable memory chip with a display activated only when left eye is closed. Due to permanent hearing damage due to gunfire without proper hearing protection, after the events of Common Interest, David was taken to get cybernetic ears with different modes and aren't susceptible to damage. There is also a bigger earpiece-like electronic directly attached to his right one. Appearance (body) He's a good-looking, well-built man in his forties with white hair formed in a flattop. He has trapeze eyes with blue irises, but the right one is light blue instead due to the eye implant and the memory chip implanted above it, replacing his eyebrow. Approximately 6'3" (190 cm) tall, 200 lbs (more or less 99 kgs) Personality Curious (it killed the cat, so basically it's also a weakness) and religious (he's a Catholic, okay?); mostly edgy; battle hardened; trustworthy; honest yet somewhat smart and quite leaderlike among his allies. He's also brutal and radical when it comes to ideas (e.g. he'd rather do a suicide run like a martyr he'd be to get a specific item). Due to the prolonged exposure to the open space (nota bene fact that he was doing most of the paperwork and dispatches underground back then), he started to suffer from traits similar to dysphoria and even psychosis in very rare cases. According to him, the only cure for it is... yeah - shooting at stuff, preferably in the woods whilst making an odd attraction for the locals (including the CGs). He may look quite intimidating among his "allies" (and maybe enemies too) because of his trigger-finger and "trust nobody, not even yourself" mindset (where suicide is his emergency); pretty much not into being sociable with his "people", but tries with more or less different as him and he does that (somehow) well. According to the further experience, he's shown to be a utilitarian communist and anti-American, even though he sees the possible strength of this "capitalist nation that's partitioned from inside". Abilities (are you kidding me) He posesses only one similar-to-the-gem ability even though he's a human; only item storaging but into his earlier-mentioned Pip-Boy (duh). This guy can be a designated marksman and a SWAT unit in one; he's strong enough to carry a heavy weapon, break open doors in 3-6 kicks, slash the living heck out of someone/someone's carcass in desperacy and utterly insane revenge (as shown in the debut), and momentairly be shown shooting something in many positions (running, walking from cover to cover, etc.) When it comes to his "professional competences" however, they only limit to pulling the trigger (doesn't matter at who), taunting and being silent as possible not just due to the probability of sudden "leak" of informations that may be quite uncomfortable for him, but also because "silence is golden". He also is skilled when it's about his medical knowledge. * Hearing Aid: ''During the events of the second part of "Common interest" roleplay (getting deaf because of continuous fire from his MG3), he got an ears' "transplantation" thanks to notice from his "living barrier from insanity" - Citrine and Apachite's help "transplanting" them; it has three modes and each one can be triggered either by voice or thoughts about a specific color. ** White - (the "super hearing" mode) allows him to hear what normal humans can't (even a single gunshot can deafen him for a long time with this on) ** Blue - normal hearing mode; mostly for conversations ** Red (the "combat mode") - effectively silences the possible gunfire and/or explosions in order not to make him deaf again ** when it's set to "blue" mode, it can - thanks to the earpiece as a part of this - be used to communicate in walkie-talkie and/or basic radio frequencies Items *a holopassport (rectangular device used as a credit card, passport, visa and a driving/flying licence; sadly credits are not compatible as a form of payment in where he is so basically he has no money; identification code ''WM-19091886/E ''on it shows the affiliation to his nation; currently non-existant) *a hacking device (stethoscope-like; pretty much rarely used due to lack of need to do so; can unlock human-made padlocks and electronics, yet there's a rare chance for gem tech-based ones) *a portable welding torch (in case of breaking open metal doors or air ducts) *WW2-era emergency ration pack (who cares about food though?) *a couple of propaganda posters (they cheer him up; may be useful for marking where is his place or just for decoration) *a small holo-notebook with a stylus pen (used to write what he did, spotted and other stuff) *half-empty pack of cigarettes and a lighter in one of the suit's pockets (stuff to relax the stereotypical way) *"Veteran of the Armed Forces of the USSR" medal (got from one of the roleplays) *a small-enough box of stress-relieving potions he got from a witch as a matter of exchange for his pills he bought for himself In his Pip-Boy, he carries heavy-duty stuff, like the Grabenpanzer body armor and dark-blue EOD suit (w/o the helmet; for better protection when combined with armor). Weapons (save the best for the last, like they say) One thing is sure: he can summon all of those weapons (excluding melee) to his wrist accessory. Yet who knows what kind of arsenal this guy has in this device. * AN-94 with a skeletal stock (2-round bursts and full auto; probably the best choice for marksmen) (sold for: weapon below) * AK-12 (full-auto and three-round burst mode; chambered in four calibers, including the AN-94's and 7.62×51 mm) * RPL (a more or less tactical sub-machine gun; high rate of fire; chambered in 50 9x19mm bullets) *a dark blue .500 S&W revolver with a triangular cylinder, black grip and a square(ish) barrel (with it's own type of ammunition invented by him - "Phantom" (made out of kevlar-coated alloy of depleted uranium and tungsten for bigger mass) ). As a matter of fact, it has a yellow star painted on the side of the barrel (thanks, Steven) meaning that he belongs to the CGs from now on even though he's neutral about them. * MG3 machine gun and few Molotov cocktails if Colonel thinks some real stuff would happen * a metallic dark blue G11 (can shoot full-auto and bursts, chambered in 50-round 4.73×33mm caseless magazines) with a white reflective stripe around the bottom part and with an ACOG on a Picatinny rail instead of a standard scope; for hobbyistic purposes As written in Hobbies section, he sometimes can be seen with a different weapon of mostly Soviet origin. Relationships Crystal Gems Why he would care about '''them' specifically? Those were his nemesises since 2079 and secretly he would rather leave them dead '''even though they saved him. Sure, he does look interestingly badass (especially for Steven), seems to be a nice, ordinary guy (according to... like most of them) and to have potential in combat (for Pearl, at least?), but that doesn't matter for David. All he wants is to get away from those creatures and hope that New Militia will come into their place and do the same like it was in his timeline/universe or - simply saying - '''shred them all down with civilians, whatever it takes. Thomas the Quartz An infant in a child's body, an attention-seeking teen with a head as empty as Payne's drum mag for the PPSh would spit out it's "content" at him, this excuse of a "human" being. Basically - he hates him out of his heart, and would like to knock the living brains out of him. If he even has them. Nick, Jade and Cyan Diamond A psychic human teenager; a Gem "DJ" (no wonder why quotation marks were used) and his leader - a diamond that can make everything out of thin air. Some of you guys are alright. Don't come to Beach City tomorrow. Dumortierite Quartz along with Jaz Despite the Quartz being a cool guy or even a possible sidekick for David, he - with a Jasper as company, do not understand for how long Payne sits in this mess, nor how he got here or what he experienced since. Amanda and Aventurine Biggest MEH on this list. Despite being a pair of girls (in which the second is a gem) knowing jack about his future plans, they're on the edge of being tolerated. Brother Greg At least it's a person more personally fitting than everyone mentioned above. Trivia * The character was based off Aarch, one of the protagonists from animated series called Galactick Football * It's the creator's first and probably only OC existing (since 2014). * As seen, some content was based mainly on games (obviously Fallout 3). * The idea about choosing the primary weapon was pretty much supported by the opinions of the creator's friends and his own "expertises". * The first drawn character's base is actually from "that's where you're wrong kiddo" meme template. * YES, his surname is actually based on Max Payne - the protagonist of the titular game series . Gallery (basically minecraftified version of the OC, without few specific details to make it easier to comprehend) Overlay).png|Front side Ditto, without overlay; notice the tiny dot that was supposed to be the medal.png|Ditto, without overlay; notice the tiny dot that was supposed to be the medal Back side.png|Back side Category:Ocs Category:A to Z